Sugar Rush
by Psychx
Summary: Ruby and Nora are classmates with a definite interest in one another. But when the past and present try to interfere, can they ever experience the sweetness of each other? Rated M for explicit material
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Rose wasn't the kind of girl to think logically about things. Well, not all the time at least. It had been after her Herbology class, and she had been partnered up with quite the person. Nora, she had introduced herself as. Nora had short, orange hair and a twinkle in her eye. Somewhat petite frame, but allowedly busty. But her most interesting feature? Ruby, arguably, would say her hyperactivity to any and all stimuli. A remark, a quick change in body language, something, anything really, just to react. But Ruby quite enjoyed her mannerisms. Herself, she saw to be quite hyper, possibly stemming from her own immaturity, but either way she felt the two paired well.

Their professor, however, would say otherwise. As soon as they started on their experiment, which required them to learn how to turn bergamot into a medicine for skin ailments, things got a bit out of hand. Nora immediately exclaimed how it smelled like oranges, and Ruby responded with her wishes that it smelled like strawberries instead. They had a small back and forth over which fruit was superior, before Nora admitted she did rather enjoy strawberries on pancakes. Ruby picked up quickly on this, divulging her love of pancakes with extra syrup. A few enthusiastic lines later, with a crescendo in volume, naturally, and they were removed from the experiment and asked to write an essay regarding the many uses of bergamot.

After the essays were written, the two left the recently empty classroom and made for their dorms. As it happens, they were neighbors, sharing rooms with their teams. Ruby led team RWBY, and Nora was the self-proclaimed powerhouse of team JNPR. They chatted for a bit before retiring to their dorms for the evening. Ruby would be quite surprised at who was listening in.

"Well well well, sounds like my Rubes made a friend!" The tall, blonde Yang stood with her arms crossed, smirking at Ruby, who blushed slightly in shock. "Cmon, what's she like? She sounds like she probably likes cookie-"

"SHE LOVES THEM!" Ruby backed down quickly as her blush worsened. She draped her hood over her head as she shuddered and knelt to her knees in embarrassment.

"Oh…my…god…" Yang began as her smirk blew into a full blown smile. Her teeth began to show as it widened and her face in its entirety began to seem slightly sinister. "I'm telling the others."

Ruby was practically screaming at this point, crawling over to her older sister's leg and latching on, begging her not to tell a soul. Yang was all but laughing at the sight, trying to walk towards the kitchen to get some food. Ruby held tight, and tried her best to weigh the blonde down, until all was safe. Yang finally repented and told the wannabe paperweight that she'll keep quiet.

Nora was a lot less quiet about it all. She ran into her room and slammed down on the bed next to Ren. He looked up from his book and smiled, greeting the girl.

"Ren?" She had her trademark smile on, one that simultaneously says 'I'm in a good mood' and 'I don't really know what's going on but here I am.' Ren looked over attentively, responding slowly, "Yessss Noraaaa?

"I have a super major crush on this girl and boy lemme tell you she's the most adorable thing but she's like an inch taller than me even though she's younger hut that could be the heels and ooh she lovessssss pancakes just like yours truly and like I wanna-" Nora took a huge breath, after spewing a run-on sentence capable of felling even the mightiest of English proofreaders. Ren's face slowly shifted from a smile to a neutral expression, then a near frown.

"Oh." His voice cracked slightly as he tried to be happy for her. Nora, surprisingly, saw right through that, and bombarded him with comments, such as "I thought you were past this" and "it was one time and we were like 13 or something"

"Besides, I thought you were into blondie over there." She gestured toward the elephant in the room, the snoring Jaune Arc, very much asleep and almost incapable of being awoken by anything short of a gunshot.

Lie Ren slowly turned his head down as he swallowed hard, Nora putting on a shit-eating grin as she tapped he hands against the side of the bed in anticipation.

"He just has a cute butt, that's all." Nora exploded into laughter as Ren began to blush, then eventually going into his own moment of laughter. The two laid down as she pecked him on the cheek.

"As long as you're okay with me. And remember, it's not that I didn't think you didn't do a good job, it's just-" Ren cut her off as he rolled his eyes slightly. "Yeah, yeah." He began. "Something something feminine touch." He stalled before continuing on. "You don't still think I'm…"

"Nope!" Nora shook her head. "I don't have any comparison, but I'm sure you're a fine size."


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss and Blake came home to find Yang and Ruby already asleep, having gone shopping for a few items in town. It was only 9 pm, and Ruby usually stays up until midnight cleaning crescent rose. Weiss decided to drop in and wake her partner and see what's up.

"Hey, Ruby, you feeling okay?"

"Gur-…strawberries…pan…" The brunette began babbling in her sleep. Weiss could only grin a little as she shifted the shoulders to wake her more gently. Ruby opened one eye and responded with a resounding: "yes Weissy?"

Weiss was a bit bugged by the new nickname, but let it go just this once. "Are you alright? It's so weird for you to be asleep this early." She showed true concern in her tone, and Ruby began to sit up.

"I just had such a long day is all. I got in trouble in class and had to write this 2 page essay on bergamot."

"Ah!" Weiss' face lit up. "I love the stuff, it's what's in my favorite tea, and I remember having to learn about it a lot back home as well for skin ailments.

"Pretty much." Ruby scanned the room and saw Blake chatting quietly with a now awake Yang. "I was gonna get up a bit early and see what the cafeteria serves for breakfast these days." Weiss smiled softly and allowed her partner back down to sleep. She climbed her own bunk and laid down, looking over to the other bunk to see what her other teammates were up to.

"Figures", she shrugged, as she saw Yang and Blake begin to playfully tease each other on Yang's bed. Weiss slowly shifted into her pillow as she began to sleep herself.

Nora awoke with a small smile as she rushed into the bathroom to get ready for her day. She had told Ruby that she would get breakfast with her at the cafeteria, and it was almost time, so she hurried through her morning routine and was out the door in 10 minutes flat.

She knocked at the door of the neighboring dorm, which Ruby answered after only a few seconds. The two greeted each other as Nora peered inside the room to see lilac eyes staring back with a soft smile, coming from the bed on the right. She smiled back and let a small wave which caused Ruby to turn around to check too. By the time Ruby's head turned, Yang had feigned sleep and began to fake snore quite loudly. She chuckled a bit and decided Nora was just being overly friendly. The two walked closely down the hallway jokingly bumping each other as they headed for the cafeteria.

Ruby settled for some coffee with her trademark cream and five sugars, while Nora grabbed the biggest can of god-knows-what Ruby had ever seen.

"WHAT. IS THAT." Ruby's face turned from happy to disturbed at the easily 32 oz. can Nora held in her petite little hand.

"Blue Hedgehog. This thing has twice your daily recommended amount of caffeine." She smiled a bit as she kept walking towards the food counter, as a shocked Ruby followed along with her coffee in hand and jaw practically dragging across the floor.

The two grabbed trays and stared in awe at the daily special available for short order. Then, the two squealed it out in unison.

"STRAWBERRY PANCAKES!" Nora began hurriedly talking about how she really really wanted some and begged the cook to put extra whipped cream on it, while Ruby looked clearly distressed, as if her life hung in the balance at this very moment. The cook seemed a bit overwhelmed himself, as he slowly backed away to begin cooking the pancakes.

"RUBY!" Nora jumped up and down staring at the nervous girl. "THEY HAVE STRAWBERRY PANCAKES OH MY GUSHHHHHHHHHH WE CAN EAT THEM WITH SOOOOOOO MUCH WHIPPED CREAM AND ITS GONNA BE AMAZINGGGGG!"

Ruby started to shake her anxiety off and responded with excitement from herself. "I hope they give us extra syrup too! I love me some syrup!" Ruby and Nora's eyes lit up as they stared in pure joy at each other, grabbing their trays without losing eye contact and exchanging various degrees of playful smiles as they paid for breakfast and sat across from each other at a table. The two virtually inhaled their food as they talked, with their mouth full of course, about how happy they were. Nora, however, would make the first move.

"I think you're super great, Ruby! You're really cool and probably secretly a ninja and have amazing fashion sense and shoooo cuteeeeee!" Ruby blushed the deepest red she ever had, as she threw her head downward shifting it side to side in nervousness, emitting a small squealing sound. Then she finally gathered the guts to say her feelings in return.

"I just get these butterflies and I really wanna get to know you better! I think you're great and you're cute too! Do you think a beautiful girl like you would like to see a movie with little old me?"

Nora screamed in excitement, returning a snarky yet humorous "I bet you tell all the pretty girls that, gorgeous." Her smile was replaced with a cocky smirk, as she stood up, walked over to the very startled brunette, and picked up her hand, planting a small kiss. "I'd be honored, your majesty", she jested as she grabbed Ruby by the hand and ran out of the cafeteria, small red girl behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby walked into her room blushing a seemingly permanent deep red, only to be greeted by her teammates who caught on quickly. Blake began to open her mouth, to which Yang shoved her palm over her mouth, before exclaiming the question on everyone's mind.

"So, did she say yes?"

Ruby's eyes flew wide open as she began to stutter her words, attempting to construct a suitable response to such a question.

Before she could explain, Blake answered her. "I woke up in the night to use the bathroom, but I kept hearing murmuring from you, so I walked by to see what you were saying. You kept repeating 'Nora, will you go out with me?' so I asked Yang about it in the morning."

By this point, Ruby had drawn her hood over her head and kept shaking her head, uttering no's and quieting down. Yang had kept trying to pull the hood back off, with Ruby struggling to keep it drawn. Weiss had been sitting on her bunk, feet hanging off the edge, listening intently to the entire conversation unfolding, but not quite willing to hand in her own response.

"I have a date on Saturday," the youngest eventually uttered. Blake and Yang smiled in excitement, with Yang being quite vocal and Blake managing a few small claps. She wasn't the most social, so Yang made up for it all almost completely.

"Lil sissy's got a date! So, are you gonna take her to dinner? Ooh, maybe a park!" Ruby eventually mentioned that it was a movie date, and Blake started recommending some beautiful romances.

"Please, you want her to see _Ninjas in Love."_ Ruby asked intently about the nature of that movie, while Blake kept gesturing to change the subject. Yang, however, would have no other chance to ruin her sister's innocent mind.

"Lemme break it down for you, I'm so glad you asked!" Blake blushed a light maroon as Yang explained the gist of it all, from the wild sex to the bondage, and even a few of the toys.

"Alright stop, stop! I'm not a total perv…it's just a guilty pleasure of mine, alright?" Blake slowly stood up and left for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"She's turned on." Yang grinned as Ruby felt quite embarrassed for Blake, to just hear her older sister do such a thing to previously thought innocent girl. But Yang's antics weren't done yet. "If you want, I can teach you how to make a move in a movie." She then raised her voice a bit, aiming her mouth toward the bathroom in the hopes if eliciting a response. "Blake, should I tell her about the time I got crazy with my fingers at the movie?"

Blake screamed the loudest "NO" anyone at Beacon will ever likely hear.

Yang cracked up terribly at this, hardly able to breathe, let alone continue her little jester act. Instead, she walked up to the door, taunting Blake to come out before she joins in. Blake slammed open the door, with enough force that it closed itself back up, yanking Yang by the collar to the hallway.

"I love it when you play rough." Yang growled before Blake delivered a solid, loud open-handed slap to the blonde flirt, throwing her out the door and following before introducing another door to its frame loudly.

Ruby looked up at Weiss, who herself looked a bit nervous after all this. Then, she asked the pale girl about movies and what a girl could expect on a date.

"Well," Weiss responded a bit shyly, then composed herself. "One must always be romantic, and hold all doors open, walk on the side of the street to allow their partner the inner sidewalk, and offer them prior entry into familiar places, but going first yourself into new surroundings, a typical way of gauging safety for one's partner."

Ruby listened closely to this advice to ensure she could emulate it as well, before finally getting on the subject of what to do if things go really well.

"Weiss, what if things get kinda hot? I'm not exactly well versed on this kinda thing. What if she loses interest because I don't know what I'm doing?"

Weiss began to blush, really wanting to add her two cents in as always, but wondering if this is the one time she should refrain.

She chose the former.

"Well, are you saying you don't want her to be your first? Like it doesn't matter much to you?" Ruby shook her head, adding that it was more important that it be someone she trusts over someone she loves."

"I-in that case…-" Weiss began to slow down as Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Wanna fuck?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby looked in awe at the young woman looking down at her with a sly smile. Weiss looked with a sexual gaze as she slowly lifted part of her skirt up to reveal more of her right leg, the one closest to where Ruby was standing. The younger was, at this point, very much in shock and walked over to Yang's bed to sit down and gather her thoughts. _Is this real? Is Weiss really trying to do this? Now?_ Weiss slowly angled her head, as if asking nonverbally if Ruby had come to a decision.

"Weiss-" Ruby began. She couldn't quite make much of a reaction to this, but somehow she felt like she really wanted to say yes. Weiss was there, sitting on the top bunk across from her, idly dangling her feet and putting such a smile. She wanted Ruby. And Ruby almost wanted her back. "Why now?" Weiss remained silent, but also getting nervous herself. Her legs began swinging faster as she crossed her hands together to warm her fingers. The air seemed to drop 100 degrees in that room, as the two began to shiver in nervousness, and Ruby couldn't help but feel like an icebreaker was necessary.

"I always thought you were the frigid type." Weiss was not amused, even in the slightest.

"That was, by far, the worst pun I've ever heard, and I've met your sister."

Ruby tried to giggle a bit, hoping it would warm her up a little, but to no avail. Weiss seemed a little impatient, and began to blush a bit as she swallowed hard.

"Ruby R-rose." Weiss was choking up, her nerves surely spelling the end of her. "Get up here r-right now and…" she swallowed harder still as she yelled her next words. "LET ME TAKE YOU!"

Both of them gasped in shock, covering their mouth simultaneously, Weiss at the shock she dare utter such a primal phrase from her dainty mouth, and Ruby to help hide her blush and prevent her from swearing in response.

Unfortunately, Ruby isn't always the most logical thinker.

"What the hell, Weiss!" Ruby was upset, and though she was always one to watch her tongue, had little control for it now. "I can't believe you would say such a thing to me, I mean I thought to had the respect to ask a woman to take her virginity, but NO, I was mistaken. You just callously asked me not once, but twice without even so much as a please." Weiss looked slightly upset, and jumped down to make her own point known.

"Listen here-" Weiss had a rouge blush painted across her cheeks. "I've had to deal with your careless leadership and somehow keep my feelings under wraps while you go out and seduce some raunchy hyperactive child?" Ruby seemed taken aback at that last line. "I get a partner who looks like _you_ and I can't have any part of it? I waited my turn patiently and with grace and you dare not even notice me and all I do for you." Ruby had really wanted to interject, and get a few words in edgewise, but anyone with half a brain would tell you that arguing with a Schnee was hopeless.

"I loved you for all that you were and you chose this bimbo!"

Ruby was absolutely flabbergasted; how dare this girl mock her crush and the budding relationship between them? "Oh yeah? And what would Ice Queen even know about sex, hmm? You probably spent a lot of time acquainting yourself with your ice cold fingers!"

Weiss wouldn't let that one slip by. "What I do in my private time is none of your concern, but you know as well as I do that you want to try it out as much as I do."

Ruby knew in her mind that Weiss was right, but how could she sleep with someone who insulted her so badly? "Maybe I do want it." Ruby felt her nerves kicking in again. "But I can't just forgive you after I was brutally insulted." Weiss was understanding and threw every apology she had at the girl. Ruby held her ground.

"Its not happening. I'll see if I forgive you, but I don't know if I need experience that badly." Weiss nodded in agreement as Ruby left to take a walk, seeing Blake at the doorway and changing places. Blake saw Weiss standing in the middle of the room, downtrodden.

"Yang should be here shortly, but, what did you do to Ruby?"

Weiss explained how she finally told Ruby her feelings, and that the younger brunette didn't take it too well. Blake nodded and shook her head in accordance, but felt Weiss was leaving a few important things out.

"So," Blake began, disappointed in her teammate. "You got her angry, because she wouldn't sleep with you, and then you begged her to forgive you? To try and sleep with you anyway?"

"Well when you put it like that, you make it seem like I'm a bad person. I'm the victim here."

Blake delivered a light slap to the back of Weiss' head, which she reacted to with a soft 'ow' and a rub of the area, as she sat down on her bed, shaking her own head in disapproval.

"Weiss, you useless lesbian."


	5. Chapter 5

Team JNPR was sitting in their room, playing a lovely round of _Cards Against Remnant,_ an 'ad lib' game about trying to be the most offensive. A black card was flipped every turn, with a judge who switched every turn that would, well, judge which card he or she felt most deserving of a win. White cards were held by players and played face down every turn, which were then shuffled before being read off by the judge, to prevent favoritism.

"Alright guys," Jaune let a smile go as he read off the black card to judge this turn. "A new type of Grimm has been discovered, with a unique ability that involves?"

The others played their cards, with various degrees of laughter, Pyrrha laughing the hardest. Ren and Nora continually jabbed each other, egging the other on to play even worse, morally reprehensible cards. Nora slammed hers down with gusto.

"So, here's what I got." Jaune started to read them off while stifling laughter. "Summoning a dildo gun, Starting the second Faunus revolution, and-" Jaune practically lost it at the last one. "Leaving heart shaped acid burns in those you love most!" Nora proudly held her winnings – the black card from the round – with pride, winning a 5th round and therefore the game. The others clapped as she marched around in victory. "I'm queen of _CAR!_ I'm queen of _CAR!"_ She tired out quickly and sat down after a few seconds.

"Impressive play!" Pyrrha congratulated, delivering a small hug to her teammate. "You beat everyone by at least 3 points!" Jaune whimpered at this, having won zero rounds this game. He usually did pretty well, but Nora dominated this time around. Pyrhha continued to talk about some of the asinine cards played in the previous rounds with Jaune, as Nora and Ren laughed a bit to themselves on the side. They'd be going to bed in a couple hours still, so they decided to watch some television to pass the time.

"Oooh, that seems like a good movie!" Nora exclaimed as a trailer played on commercial. She turned to Ren to gauge his opinion, and he had only a shrug to offer in return. Ren didn't go out to movies much, as he was more interested in training his own skills and reading the occasional comic or two. Nora, on the other hand, never really got out much at all.

As children, the two had been pretty much inseparable. They met at the age of 10 in an orphanage, after their parents were killed in a tragedy, in separate villages, too. Lie Ren was a monk in training, which utilized pistol-based weaponry, and often incorporates his teachings into his fighting style. Nora Valkyrie had her Magnhild created for her by her mother, one of the most gifted blacksmiths in all of Remnant. Her village was destroyed in an attack by Grimm, while Ren's was burnt down in a fire. The two were quick friends and though barely like each other, were mostly drawn together by need more than anything.

At 13 they were students after being picked up by the same foster parents. The couple could see how close they were, and decided it was best to keep them together. The adoptive parents were a hunter couple, which inspired their new children quite a bit. The two would always run around and they to learn new things, always trying to be the best. Ren and Nora became a lot closer at this time, up to the point when, like most pubescent kids, they became quite curious of each other. This led to a few awkward moments, which culminated in them 'just getting it all over with.' Things didn't change too much, but Ren had feelings left over, which Nora did not reciprocate. She was more interested in meeting someone who shared her interests of being wild and free, while Ten kept to his books and meditation, wishing for someone like Nora, because of her uncanny ability to make him feel like he wasn't so boring, and break him from his chains of monotony and help him feel free.

Nora and Pyrhha enjoyed some girl talk while the boys were chatting in the room. The women walked out onto the balcony, and Nora saw Ren casually flirting with Jaune, to which he seemed only slightly receptive. She smiled anyway, glad to see Ren doing something for a change.

"So, Ren mentions you made a friend from team RWBY, is that correct?" Pyrrha asked in a friendly manner. Nora nodded in response, telling all about the pancake breakfast and the movie date and all the little facts about her brunette lover, all without taking a breath. Pyrrha was quite amused, question Nora on how one finds romance in such a simple thing.

"Well, it all started because two dashing ladies were paired up for a project, and a little talk about delicious food is a wonderful way to get the old blood pumping " Nora began casually flipping her hair in a feigned posh movement full of pomp and circumstance. "And the wondrous Ms. Rose was persuasive enough to ask for the hand of the fairest Queen Nora-" she bowed with a curtsy to follow- "to accompany her to the cinema." Pyrrha seemed very enthralled by the tale, listening in closely and eagerly cheering on Nora's speech of bravado. "And now, we have a rendevouz!" Nora clapped softly for herself with her head held high, Pyrrha very entertained and clapping along as well, although she did have her own questions. _How do you find love so easily?_ Her kind began firing off in succession to build upon the first thought. _I'd it really out of nowhere like that? How can you know it to be true?_ She needed inside the room to see Jaune and Ren shoulder to shoulder, deep in a discussion, and wondered to herself if she could ever hope to emulate the brevity of 'Ms. Rose' when it comes to affairs of her own heart.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nora, it's me!"

Ruby knocked on the door opposite her room, to be answered by a giggling Pyrrha, explaining they were almost done getting her ready. Ruby was enthralled at the thought; all of Nora's team wanted her to look somehow even more gorgeous than she already does! She jumped and fidgeted in place, both excited and quite nervous of the upcoming event. She looked around and could see her own door wide open, Blake and Yang cheering her on all smiles, and deeper inside, a saddened Weiss, peering with ominous, envious eyes from afar. Ruby shook off that last image, and proceeded to be even giddier when Nora opened her door.

She stood in a slimming cocktail dress, a medium cut at the bust and tight around her lower thighs. It featured a pink accent on a pure white background, with ribbons swirling along the seams, and a heart shaped cut around her cleavage, not unlike her usual attire, yet open to give more to be interpreted. Her feet were covered by white flats, her face was lightly powdered, and she wore a light blush and a bright pink lipstick that drove Ruby wild.

And speaking of wild, Nora was about to go crazy at the ensemble Ruby had picked out for herself. Her usual hood was gone, replaced with a rouge bow placed off to E left of her head, borrowed from Blake, and a red fitted blouse to show off what little her own body had to offer. Yang had practically forced the lipstick to be featured as well, a deep red that Ruby hadn't worn since the school dance. For her lower half, Ruby was wearing skin tight jeans, in a charcoal shade, with open toed heels meant to add an inch to her height or so, and make her butt look bigger. She'd deny the last part, but she knew she had to make an impression.

As if on cue, the two screamed in excitement.

"OH MY GOSHHHHH YOU'RE SO FRIGGIN ADORABLE I COULD JUST EAT YOU UPPPPP!" Nora spouted from her mouth as Ruby returned similar lines, especially noting the cleavage design, but simply calling it 'bold.' Ruby extended her arm, and Nora latched on to it gently, as the two began to walk down the hall. Ruby nearly tripped a couple times in her heels, as she wasn't used to them just yet.

Yang decided to strike up some conversation with the neighbors, and began prattling off about her "young little sister, already growing up so fast before my eyes!" A small tear began in her left eye, but she quickly wiped it before it became too noticeable. Blake commented about how it reminds her of the beginning of their own relationship.

"Remember when you asked me on a date Yang?" Blake teased as Yang protested. "Yang said she wanted to pet my ears in a dark ro-" Yang cut her off, yelling out nonsense words and otherwise trying to change the subject, talking about how Blake was making stuff up and just lying for attention. Team JNPR began laughing at these antics, as Blake cleared her throat for some more. "Yang, you're a total slut and you know it." Yang began to blush, denying it all and trying to save what little was left of her clearly tainted reputation, then decided to just go with it. She coughed once, as Blake went wide eyed, knowing what was about to unfold.

"Wow Blakey, you're saying my name almost as much as you did last night."

Jaune lost it, falling to the floor in laughter as Pyrrha and Ren tried to get him up, the latter falling flat on his face to laugh even harder. This sight caused the otherwise silent Weiss to confess a giggle herself, before she started to laugh with quite the uproar herself. Blake went red in the face and delivered a back hand to the face of Yang that could have torn a hole clean through a weaker individual. Yang put on a shit-eating grin as Blake only got angrier. "You're cute when you're mad, you know?" Yang playfully announced, "And don't tell me you'll go cold again, you know you can't resist the Xiao Long genes."

 _She's right._ Blake conceded silently.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby and Nora got to the movies in time to watch a few trailers. It was decided that they could share a bag of popcorn, but they would get their own drinks. The same drink either way, of course: vanilla cola, the sweetest one. Ruby sat down as Nora climbed into the seat adjacent, ready to watch a neat comedy about space and the guys who knew nothing about it.

Right after the intro scene, where Captain Roger learns how to pilot a spacecraft, Nora began leaning her head on Ruby's shoulder. The younger was a bit startled, but slowly wanted up to it as she leaned her head inwards as well. Nora looked up slightly and let go a classic smile, as Ruby returned the favor just in time to see the movie's action scene start. Quinn was about to fire a cannon into the mouth of a gargantuan attacking alien, but was stopped just in time by his assistant, saving the ship from destruction by poison.

Ruby wasn't all that aware of what exactly was going on in the movie. She knew that she was happy, and that Nora was the reason for that. After many years of her not really fully understanding herself, she accepted that the gorgeous girl on her shoulder was the best choice she ever made. The two were just so perfect for each other, and it made her feel really comfortable that she could find someone like this at Beacon.

Back at Signal, she met a guy named Chris, who was good to her but always made her feel like there was more to relationships than spending a lot of time together and talking. When she caught her then-boyfriend making out with another girl, it outright shattered her, leaving the poor girl in emotional ruin. She would pick up the pieces a month or so later and slowly developed a liking for girls instead. At her young age, a couple years younger than Nora even, she was still unsure of what she liked, but she knew the young woman seated beside was definitely it.

The movie concluded with the heroes destroying the alien mother world, and the credits rolled just before an ominous scene of a creature rising out of the ashes, showing the phrase 'to be continued?' on the screen. Nora stretched as Ruby yawned lightly, stretching her neck in the process as it had been leaning over for the past hour or so. Nora mentioned her love of the action and the gory bits of alien blood. In response, Ruby gave her own opinion.

"Honestly, I wasn't paying that much attention to the movie. I was just happy that I could have been with you." Nora put her hands together and then proceeded to glomp Ruby, embracing the brunette tightly and swinging a not back and forth.

"You're just the most perfect little thing, Rubes." She smiled at the new nickname Nora gave her, something only her sister would ever call her, even. "I'm excited to think about us, we're gonna have so much fun!"

And that's when it hit her. _Us._ _Nora has hopes that me and her could have a successful, happy relationship. And I'm sure we will, but how much can I possibly do? I've never had a girlfriend before…_ Ruby began to slowly droop into her seat, but stood up as her and her date left the theater. She felt like Nora had all the answers, and would do everything perfectly.

But she knew she needed to know more about what she was getting into, and to keep Nora happy, she might need to talk to Weiss.


	8. Chapter 8

The pair made it home and walked up to team JNPRs room. Pyrrha was the only one awake, and Nora asked if they could go to the balcony. She obliged happily, and the two walked hand in hand out into the cold air. Pyrrha smiled, closing the door behind them as she settled herself down to bed. The balcony was accessible from the adjacent rooms as well, as it was a shared patio of sorts. This time of night, it would be only them.

"I..I really like you, Nora." Ruby decrescendos as Nora's face begins to glow brightly. The latter began to speak, but couldn't get her words out right. Ruby began to feel nervous, and the cold air wasn't helping at all. She began to shiver a bit, and Nora noticed right away, bringing her close to embrace her.

"Ruby, I think you're just the sweetest thing, and I really really really mega ultra like you too." She began to smile really big as she continued. "And I just have such strong feelings for you and I know that I made a good choice with you and I really wanna be your girlfriend forever and ever or y'know if it doesn't work out but it will and I know that and you know that."

Ruby giggled, Nora's typical speak being reminiscent of a drunk Yang's. She felt the need to ask the burning question on her mind.

"So, why me?" Ruby began to shake a little bit as she whispered the words into Nora's ears. The two were still quite close from the embrace; the air was definitely too cold for them to let go just yet. Nora gripped Ruby really tight as she responded.

"Because of all the girls here at Beacon you're the one I relate to most." She explained her background a little bit, from the orphanage to living with Ren for much of her life. She steered clear of mentioning the little thing they had in the past, however. As she explained she began to tear up a bit, realizing that she's probably overdoing it all a bit and her sweet doesn't need to hear all of this now, before it even begins. But Ruby was attentive, and very caring. So she pulled Nora really close, to the point the two were nearly in a vice grip. Then she let go slowly, allowing the two a few breaths before assuring Nora that she was there for her no matter what.

Nora looked at Ruby, tears in both of their eyes. Her mouth began to quiver a bit, astounded she would find all the care she could ever want in such a perfect individual.

"Ruby…" The words escaped her mouth like sugar, leaving a sweet taste in her mouth. She repeated it again, and once more, enjoying the way the sounds arose from her lips, as if tasting bliss which every syllable. Ruby began to blush as Nora stepped back a bit, motioning Ruby over to the balcony as she followed along with a smile.

Nora pulled her hand, causing Ruby to stumble slightly as she landed on one knee. Ruby got up apologetically, as Nora dropped the line she had been waiting to say all night watching Ruby stumble around in heels.

"It seems the Rose has fallen for me!" Ruby jokingly smacked her shoulder for the groan inducing pun, causing Nora to laugh quite loudly, with Ruby protesting that she better not become anything like Yang. Nora assured the girl it was a one time thing, but added that she may forget she said it would be in the future. Ruby shook her head with a smile, amused by her girlfriend's antics.

 _Girlfriend._

 _They were girlfriends. Simple as that, now they were a couple. It really was official, huh?_ Ruby looked around a bit, enjoying the balcony view and the especially captivating view next to her. _This hyper, smooth talking flirt of a woman is my girlfriend, and man, look at her!_ Ruby was overcome with joy at the thought, and hugged Nora suddenly to express her affections.

Nora began to smile even bigger than normal, to the point her eyes began to close slightly. "Ruby?" she called, as the girl responded with a "yes?"

Nora grabbed the side of the girl's face and landed a kiss right on her lips, as Ruby's eyes went from surprise into bliss, closing fully as she uttered a soft moan. Nora began to lower her hand from the face, wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist and letting her hands fall to the butt. Which Ruby noticed, of course. Ruby began to taste Nora's tongue in her own mouth, and began to put her arms around Nora's shoulders, moving their heads slightly to adjust.

When Nora finally released her own mouth and backed away a bit, Ruby had her mouth slightly ajar, staring at the vixen in front of her with a blank stare. She snapped out of it, but her mouth didn't fully close yet. Nora grabbed Ruby's hand and led her through her dorm, and back to the hallway. She waved to Ruby to say goodbye, but not before leaving a few words.

"When the others are gone," she whispered so as not to wake the sleeping teammates. "You can come over for real." Nora winked with a smile as she closed the door slowly.

Ruby stared at the door in front of her, then slowly turned around as she went to open the door to her own room. The night had been full of twists and turns, and Ruby Rose felt like the next would really send her over the edge. Her face blushed a bit at the thought as she opened the door to her dorm, wishing that every night with Nora could be as sweet as this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby slept in that night, and she noticed that Blake and Yang had left already. She got out of bed and looked around, then saw Weiss, still asleep, somehow, on the bunk above. She headed over to the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself, but decided it was gonna be bacon anyway, so cook a few extra pieces for her partner.

The night before had really made the poor girl think. She got home and noticed Weiss had been waiting up for her. Something about "just in case" as the latter had said. But Ruby knew that Weiss really had feelings for her, and there was really no doubting it. Especially after their rendezvous a few days before, there really was no safe way to tiptoe around the subject. Weiss had very terribly strong feelings for her, and Ruby wasn't one to say no to anything, especially when it filled her with such wonder and excitement.

The bacon was sizzling loudly, and the aroma had awoken the pale girl from her slumber, yawning and stretching with all the grace of panda and the figure of a snake. Weiss was quite the petite one, almost rivaling Ruby in terms of body curvature. But the younger had the maturity to whine less. Weiss jumped down from the bed and headed toward the kitchen to greet her breakfast mate.

"Hey." Her words trailed off coldly. Ruby looked over and gave a smile.

"Hey Weissy!" Not amused, Weiss put a slight frown, which Ruby quickly turned around. "I'm making breakfast, and I figured you'd want some bacon, right?" Weiss smiled softly as she made waffles for the two, exchanging smiles with the young girl beside her.

The food was prepared, and the duo took their seats to begin the feast. Ruby was quite voracious when it came to anything covered in syrup, and the bacon itself was maple smoked, adding to the ferocity with which the girl inhaled her plate. Weiss was a slight bit more dignified, but still allowed herself some quickened bites, as if in competition. Ruby let out a small belch, blushing slightly and hiding her face, only to add to her full stomach with more bites. Weiss would respond with a couple hiccups and thorough enjoyment of her meal.

After the two had finished, Ruby sat at the television in hopes of catching some Saturday morning cartoons, while Weiss opened an application on her scroll to read some electronic articles. Leaning on the couch, she casually put her feet up on Ruby's lap, hoping to elicit a response.

The was none, so Weiss wanted to see how much more she could get while the other two girls were out on a date.

Weiss slowly moved her right foot downwards, hoping to press into a tender area on Ruby's lap. It worked. The girl elicited a small grunt, shifting her position to remain comfort, but did not in anyway move Weiss' feet. Weiss moved it with a little more force, and Ruby remained silent, yet her mouth opened a bit as her eyes twitched just once. Weiss felt she had some momentum going, so the two continued the little game, Ruby trying simple to watch her cartoons, Weiss hoping to turn this little chill session into something else entirely.

Weiss then began to sit upwards, and leaned against Ruby's shoulder, moving her arm to fall gently into the other's lap. Ruby slightly squirmed at this new position, but relaxed into it, eventually leaning back on Weiss' shoulder. She took this as a cue, and began to move her hand slowly across Ruby's lap, who was really starting to jitter a bit. Carefully, the white haired girl moved her hand into a better shape and began rubbing the top of Ruby's skirt, who yelped in response. She turned to Weiss, then closed one eye halfway, as if in pleasure. Letting out a tiny moan, Ruby began to adjust her hips into a more suitable position, and Weiss followed this up opportunistically. She allowed herself to move her hand under Ruby's skirt now, and felt a small yet noticeable wet spot.

Weiss smiled with all the intent of a villain, pressing her thumb into the wet spot. "Ooh Weiss…" Ruby's voice trailed off as her eyes closed and mouth opened. Weiss began playing the spot, moving slowly then quickening the pace as the other grew accustomed to this new feeling. Ruby had instinctually moved her hips in a rotation opposite the thumb, hoping to squeeze every possible bit of pleasure out of the situation. Weiss kept her hand in place as she slowly moved up the couch, until she straddled her partner, hand still in motion and Ruby slouching more and more into the couch. The audible cartoon in the background was playing second fiddle to this new experience, and Ruby simply smiled as Weiss became an expert on the brunettes zone.

So Weiss felt it was time to heat things up. She placed her free left hand on Ruby's right breast, cupping it lightly and slowly rubbing the end to give Ruby even more. The younger began moaning with a louder, yet higher pitched sound now, and Ruby raised her left hand to allow her other breast a similar pleasure. Weiss leaned in close to kiss the girl, and Ruby lay open mouthed expectantly, as Weiss planted a wet mouth of her own upon it. Weiss began moaning and grunting a bit as she forced her tongue in, Ruby gasping slightly at the sudden move, but moving her hips even faster as Weiss began having better ideas. She moved the piece of fabric blocking her path as a wayward index finger found its way.

Ruby squealed at this, never before having this occur, not even by her own hand. She shivered in nervousness and Weiss began moving inside, before slowly adding a second finger. Ruby was on the ride of her life, but at the same time she felt really awful. She could feel herself slowly losing control beneath her waist, but kept her composure, as her partner was by no means about to let up.

"Weiss…ohh.." Ruby tried to speak but it wasn't happening. Her words couldn't form and she was in too much ecstasy to even think about cutting it off now. She had a small puddle growing on the ground just in front of the couch, and Weiss had at some point put her other hand to use on herself, knowing Ruby wouldn't reciprocate. After all, why should tell deserving huntress have no fun in this? The lower one began to quiver in her lower extremities, and Weiss had noticed, hearing Ruby nearly scream, and relieved her two fingers from their prison, but allowing herself a bit more pleasure as she put her wet fingers in her mouth, seductively showing Ruby the joy she had in this light snack. She then removed her own fingers and placed them in the air near the other's mouth. The girl stared at the wet, sticky fingers in front of her, and Weiss stuck her tongue out in taunt. Ruby put her tongue out to lick the tip, then put her mouth on it like it were a lollipop, and acted as if it were one too. Weiss blushed, surprised that the girl would be so receptive.

Then, the realization of it all hit Ruby all at once.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby shot up and stared at Weiss, who was sitting beside her panting heavily. She looked down and noticed her own pants and the floor. Soaked. Her look of confusion turned to anger as she raised her voice toward her partner.

"What the hell did you just do?" Ruby was on the offensive now. There was no way this just happened, that she just let Weiss do this. She began pacing the room, Weiss still sitting there regaining her composure, and wearing a slight smile. Finally, the girl responded.

"It was invigorating, was it not?" Ruby was in no mood for this, and walked over to the bigger girl, grabbing her by the collar trying to make the biggest fuss she could. "I can't believe you did that to me! I didn't even realize what was going on until after you…forced yourself upon me!" Ruby began to tear up, looking Weiss in the eyes, who looked back with a blank stare. The two looked at each other for a short while, Ruby becoming more flustered and Weiss swallowing harder each time, before finally allowing herself a response.

"You wanted it, so I made my move." She put a sly grin upon her mug.

 _Did I really?_ Ruby thought to herself, loosening her grip on Weiss collar. _I knew she was doing something with her foot, but. How could I have known where that was going? Did I want it? From her?_

But she may have. Weiss was beautiful, a stunning display of what amazing genes and money could combine to create. An heiress of the Schnee name, Weiss was both overwhelmingly gorgeous and had a certain charm in her overbearing attitude. A tart personality, one that would clash with her own sweet one. But was that a good thing?

"This was lust, that's all it was. You used me." Ruby was beyond tears at this point, her face scrunched up and red in the nose and cheeks. Weiss hugged Ruby, trying to console her.

"I love you, Ruby, you know that." The vixen was unconvincing. "You don't do this to someone you love! You just wanted my body…" Ruby retorted back, throwing Weiss' arms away and standing up to retire to the bathroom. "How could you do this to me! What about how I feel? Or how Nora wou-" She stopped dead in her tracks, turning to Weiss, lips quivering as her crying got worse. "HOW AM I GOING TO TELL NORA ABOUT THIS?"

Weiss began to panic a bit now, fully aware that the slightly muscular girl would give her the beating of her life, one the Schnee's father would approve of for this type of misbehavior. Weiss began to fear for her life.

 _How will she ever forgive me. Nora and I have only been together for a few hours, really. She wanted me to be her girlfriend and this is how I repay her. I need to tell her, I really need to tell her._ Ruby went to take a shower, needing to cleanse herself from this disgusting feeling she felt of stickiness and other malcontent.

"Ruby, I'm sorry, but I knew you wanted this as much as I did. You told me you wanted experience, and I wanted a little myself, so I made a couple moves and you were responsive, and one thing led to another." Weiss tried her best to be persuasive about it all.

"Weiss…." Ruby fell silent as she locked the bathroom door. _I'm gonna tell Nora. I need to tell Nora. Yeah._

Unfortunately, Ruby wasn't the most logical thinker.


	11. Chapter 11

Blake and Yang arrived home with a few assorted groceries, something that was oh-so-telling of their relationship with each other. Spontaneous, yet practical. That is how one would best describe the quirky duo. Blake was a bit on the moody side at times, and often needed a lot of support to thrive. Not depressed, or otherwise held back, Blake was simply an introvert, and it took a month of Yang convincing her to be more open just to get the girl to crack a few jokes in private, let alone a group conversation. Yang was quite the opposite, a burst of energy compared to Blake's coldness. Yang would often push aside bleakness with comedy and was class clown at Signal, for good reason. She often makes the first joke, and Blake slowly learned to adapt, making comebacks for all types of situations, her cleverness finally able to shine through her off-putting exterior and love of the colorless monochrome. The two, in fact, were almost always all smiles around each other, and rarely had arguments, other than the typical joke that usually arose from calling each other sultry adjectives in otherwise polite company.

And they probably would have spontaneously began another moment of theirs when they arrived home, had Blake not noticed a downtrodden Weiss hanging her legs off her bunk, and an empty bottom bunk with a pair of folded pajamas decorated with strawberries.

"Woah, where's my sis? She didn't mention a date today." Yang scanned the back room noticing the small wet spot on the floor by the couch, eliciting a wise crack about how 'Weiss should just borrow Blakey's litter box next time,' earning the blonde a well-placed slap from her partner. Blake wouldn't be fooled, and confronted Weiss about it.

"That better be yours because you were lonely, or your bed will be a solid shade of red by the end of the night. Weiss swallowed, beginning to quiver her lips, while Yang stood in confusion at the whole thing.

"Blake, it wasn't exactly like tha-" Weiss began to explain, only to be cut off. Blake began to get annoyed, and pulled Weiss off her bed, the girl barely landing without hitting her head on the way down. Yang stepped forward, astonished at the scene unfolding before her, which Blake responded to by holding her arm out to signal they Yang stay back. Weiss steadied her feet as Blake grabbed the heiress' long hair, and put her face close to the other's.

"Did she say yes?" Blake was all business, talking in a whisper with pure rage in her eyes, and dry anger on her tongue. Another would be tearing up at the emotion on display, but to Blake, Weiss just made her all-time shit-list.

Weiss shook her head. "It was implied, howe-" But she wouldn't be able to finish it. Blake threw the girl onto the bed, who ended up hitting her head on the wall behind her, which caused the girl to grab the spot in pain. Yang pulled Blake's arms back, but Blake still had many more words to say.

"Let me tell you a little something about what you just did. She didn't want it. You forced yourself onto her, and probably convinced her that she wanted it, or started it or something. That's abusive. I know what it's like to be in an abusive relationship. To be told by the one I thought I loved how much he loved me. And then, to proceed to just use me. Call me 'his love.' To claim to be making a better future with me. But that was all bullshit. Pure, unadulterated bullshit. He wanted me for what I was, not who I was. A sexual plaything he could manipulate any way he wanted because he deemed me easy. And you, a Schnee, DARE try to do the same thing. Regardless of what your family has done to my people, I had faith in you. You disgust me."

Yang had a sudden realization, and let go of Blame, staring blankly at the girl on the bed, then, her faced turned to anger. "Blake," she asked with a raucous tone. "Did she…?"

"She raped your sister." Blake responded solemnly, more sad than anything.

Yang never threw a faster punch in her life.

In the course of a few nanoseconds, Weiss detected the raising of Yang's arm, and raised a sigil in defense, while Blake simultaneously turned and raised a hand in front of the berserker's punching arm. Yang's fist connected with Blake's open hand, but the force was too great, and Blake got behind it to accept the blow, causing the punch to connect with her hand and into her shoulder, which in turn connected with the side of the sigil behind her. In just a second, Blake was gasping in pain, almost certain her shoulder should be shattered right now. Weiss looked in horror at the scene unfold, while Yang looked as pissed as she did that one time Cardin called her a whore.

"Gah….I'm so glad I'm used to this." Blake gasped as she tried to move her shoulder. No permanent damage, surely, but that pain was going to last. The two calmed down as they looked at Weiss, who was even paler than usual, and looked like she'd seen a ghost. She was going to have the hardest time explaining her urges to them, and by the looks of it, she was by no means in the clear.


	12. Chapter 12

Nora and Ren were relaxing on the couch in their room, watching a nice little flick about the history of Remnant. While Ren was more intrigued by the educational aspect of it all, Nora was more into the bright colors and rich depth that the detailed maps and viewpoints offered.

Ren put his arm around Nora's shoulders, to which she gently picked it up off the top of the couch and placed it back onto his lap. After about the 3rd time this occurred, she got a little annoyed.

"Not happening buster." She said with a slight smile. He was a bit disdained, but relented and went back to the documentary.

Ren had been acting differently lately. Always trying to garner Nora's attention to no avail. She had been clear that Ruby and her were girlfriends and that no amount of pushiness or coming on to her was going to change a thing.

"Ren, just, stop, okay?" She got up to head into their kitchen. "I'll make chimichangas if you promise!" Ren gave a small grin when he finally agreed, as Nora got a couple frozen ones out to thaw.

Now, Ren hadn't always been so pushy or awkward about his feelings. They were both aware of his attraction to the girl, but he'd always simply kept it under wraps; the two sometimes joke flirted as close friends may on occasion. No, since Nora started seeing the younger girl across the hall, he had picked up on his flirting and made things overall uncomfortable with the redhead. She was getting really tired of it all, and after the chimichangas were done, decided that she wanted to go out.

"Look, I'm gonna see what my Rubes is up to." Ren glanced up to see her put his plate down on the table. "I need a break." She smiled slightly at Ren, rolling her eyes as soon she turned around, out of sight. Ren looked at her back longingly, as he stabbed a fork into a chimichanga and took a big bite.

Blake and Yang were standing over Weiss, still sitting on the bottom bunk when they heard a noise from their door.

"Who…maybe Ruby?" Yang said to herself, answering to a familiar face

Nora knocked at the door, still in her short PJs and a tank top, emblazoned with a pink insignia of her hammer in pink on the front. She looked a bit startled, and looked at Yang and Blake behind her, giving a smile and a bit of a wave. Blake waved back out of politeness, and Nora began asking about Ruby.

"Huh? She's not here? Oh, I'm Nora by the way." She put out her hand to shake hands with the two, who seemed rather confused about the late introduction. "Where'd that girl go off to?" Yang turned to Weiss, who had a look of fear still branded onto her normally adorable face. She shook her head profusely, mouthing for Yang to save her. Yang shrugged as she grudgingly obliged.

"I wanna say she went to grab a bite, but I can't say for sure." Yang lied.

"Oh, I was gonna have her come over, kick the guys out, y'know?" Nora put a big smile on. Blake put on the smallest of grins as she offered an idea.

"Hey, Nora, was it? How about you wait here for her? I'm sure she'll be glad about the company."

Weiss shoved a pillow onto her mouth to muffle the squeal she let out. If Ruby and Nora were here in the same room, she was screwed. However, Nora heard it, so she peeked in. Yang stepped aside slightly to allow Nora a visual without having to move.

"Oh." She saw the blushing pale girl on the bed. "It won't be awkward? Me and Ruby just… being a couple?"

Yang laughed a bit as she threw her hand up to cup one of Blake's breasts. "We're pretty liberal around h-" Yang managed before being smacked in the jaw by the now-blushing brunette. Nora simply nodded in understanding as she was shown around the room.

"And this is my favorite room, the kitchen!" Yang was quite enthusiastic on the small tour, with Blake and Weiss sitting on the bed talking things out a bit. Nora was quite content at the impromptu tour, considering that as similar in structure as their rooms were, this one had a different air to it.

"So, why's this wet? Spilled some water?" Yang froze, remembering the wet spot on the floor. "I think Weiss spilled her drink," Yang lied. Nora wouldn't question it further, naturally, but she was quite the curious one. She would try anything just once, and probably have a thousand questions about it first, too. The two came back into the living room, and had a sat on Yang's bed, opposite Ruby's. Nora began chatting about how she met Ruby, with accompanying "oohs" and "awwws" from the other girls. Weiss began to warm up to Nora, finding her to be quite nice, while Yang was so happy her sister found someone so nice and sweet.

"I think you two get along pretty well in theory." Blake stood up and stretched her legs a bit. "You're both rather hyper and tend to produce run-on sentences often enough. I'm proud of our teammate, truly, and happy for the two of you." Yang smiled at this, as it wasn't every day that her girl could just be so glad and give such commentary.

Someone began knocking at the door, and Nora decided to hide in the bathroom to scare Ruby if it was her. The others agreed to this little bit of fun and left Yang to open the door. Yang finally opened it, to reveal a Ruby at the door, appearing very happy and full of energy, much to Yang's perplexed delight.


	13. Chapter 13

Ruby Rose walked into her dorm with a smile and a slight spring in her step. Overall, she was quite content and glad to be home. Yang would be the first to raise a question at this.

"Heya Rubes…uhm…you doing okay?" Yang uttered nervously. Ruby put on a big smile as she walked past Yang, who's scroll received a text. Yang went off to read it as Weiss now stood by Ruby, downtrodden and otherwise perturbed.

"Ruby, I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't realize…I wasn't thinking…I'm sorry." Ruby looked at Weiss, and with nary a thought, replied:

"Nope."

Weiss looked terribly confused, trying to rephrase her apology, only to more disagreements from Ruby. Finally, the brunette explained.

"I called my dad, and talked to him about it all and what I should do. He insisted that I come back and talk to you about it before I see Nora again, and that it's okay."

Blake overheard and went over to the two, giving her own two cents. "She hurt you, you can't just forgive her." Blake would say. "I'm fine, and I was okay with it." Ruby responded. Blake felt like she was talking to a brick wall, and quickly grew annoyed, so she went over to Yang. Ruby went on to mention about how she knew she wanted it and that Weiss shouldn't feel bad, with Ruby only really freaking out about it because she thought about Nora.

"And speaking of Nora, I really don't know how I'm gonna tell her about it all." Ruby started to look away a bit, before deciding to wash up for the night. She took off the tank top she was wearing, throwing it onto her bed as she headed for the bathroom. She hasn't been wearing much after she finished in the bathroom earlier, opting for short shorts and flip flops to accompany the top.

Ruby had just closed the door behind her when Weiss remembered something at the same time Ruby screamed in surprise.

"Guys, Ruby just walked into the bathroom topless." Weiss bellowed, as Blake turned and Yang put away her scroll.

"Well then." Blake murmured as Yang began to laugh with shock.

"Oh, this is just great. This is…I can't believe my sister right now!" Yang couldn't contain herself at all, the loudest and first to laugh at either puns or awkwardness. The fact that her topless sister just walked into the bathroom Nora was in just too much for the poor girl.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Blake, ever-cautious, asked as she headed for the bathroom.

"Nuh-uh, she'll be fine." Yang pointed at the scroll in her pocket as she struggled to form a coherent sentence regarding the situation. Dad called, and it turns out Ruby is going to do _very_ fine with Nora. She laughed even more as she began another anecdote. "As dad always says, you can't keep a horny Xiao Long down."

Weiss smacked her forehead as she groaned a bit. "You have the weirdest family, Yang." Blake sat back down, and opened her mouth only to utter "ditto."

Ruby crossed her arms in embarrassment as her face received a permanent blush. Nora looked with a smile, but also tried her best to turn away from the sight.

She couldn't.

So she slowly took a step back and raised her arms up above her head. "Surprise!" Nora seemed rather ecstatic about the situation, while Ruby would likely have been better off in the maws of a Grimm right about now.

Nora slowly approached Ruby as she laid a kiss on the shy girl's lips. Ruby tried to smile a bit as she grabbed a towel to cover herself up. Nora reacted to this in typical Nora fashion. If Ruby was going to be half naked, why should she have to be fully clothed?

"Its not fair you get to be topless!" Nora grinned as she yanked her top off in quick fashion.

Ruby tried so very hard to look away as it happened, but soon realized it was hopeless. She stared as Nora had stared and felt so very inclined to ask a question. But instead bit came out a bit different.

"Oh. You weren't wearing a bra either?" Nora nodded as she pointed at her tank top on the floor. "I came from my dorm expecting to find you but you weren't home and Weiss said you kinda ran out after you too watched a movie which could only mean that you felt slightly turned on by something right?"

Ruby's jaw dropped at this. "That's a reach. Like, a really really big assumption dontcha think?"

"Nah," Nora shrugged, walking back from Ruby a bit. "You're a Xiao Long, and they're a legendary people, I tell ya." Ruby looked a bit confused at this. "They have this sex drive that would kill a mere mortal!" Nora began making hand movements to accompany her words, Ruby with her jaw even lower and muttering "um" continuously.

"See, I know you were thinking of me but you couldn't just ask me to give it to you right then and there so I asked the others if I could hide in here waiting for your return like a princess-" Nora let a little curtsey. "And be rescued by her faithful prince…ess!"

Ruby gazed at Nora's face at this point, after having spent the last minute staring at another area of notice.

Nora caught on to this, and sighed as she walked right up to Ruby and grabbed her hand, placing the left one on her right breast.

"You can touch it, we are kinda sorta going out and you're probably jealous or horny not to say that I don't think your boobs aren't super cute or that I'm not turned on right now because I kinda am and actually I like the way your hand feels right now put your other one on too." Nora inhaled deeply as Ruby blinked a bit in surprise, raising her other hand to be guided by Nora's.

"And abracadabra!" Nora pressed Ruby's hands onto her breasts as he saw the towel drop. Ruby pursed her lips at this. _Wow she is smart,_ the girl thought to herself. She stared at Nora who was simply smiling back, and stayed that way for a few seconds. Neither were saying anything, regardless of the current position they were in.

"I kinda wanna shower, you feel me?" Nora began laughing at this. "Get it? Feel me? You kinda are!" Ruby groaned a bit as she released her grip on the wonderful fun-bags. "I guess I hear too many puns from Yang," she conceded. Nora dropped her short shorts, leaving her in her panties only, and headed for the shower.

"Wait, you're serious?" Ruby followed Nora to the shower. "Well duh," Nora answered. "But we're kinda wearing a bit much for the shower, don't you think?" Nora turned and placed her hands on Ruby's waist, and in one fell swoop dropped the remainder of the girl's clothing.

Ruby blushed as she pointed her legs inward, hiding her shame and looking at the mistress across her, who began removing her own underwear. Nora went to turn on the water as she extended her hand toward Ruby, who was shivering with nervousness. Ruby finally obliged, and was jerked into the shower by the stronger one and put up against the wall of the shower.

"Just say the word, and I'll give you the time of your life." Nora said, oddly. Ruby was so overtaken by nerves that she shut her eyes and could only whisper:

"Please do."

Nora turned the water on as she shoved her tongue into the younger's mouth, raising her hand to get a better feel of Ruby's unique curves. Ruby was moaning softly at this, it being much better an her prior experience. She also raised a hand to fondle the girl with her, as the two released their own pleasure moans, exploring new areas and discovering new areas of interest. Ruby would be the first to claim her pleasure, with Nora following suit, acknowledging the brunette's fine agility with her own adeptness mixing well. Ruby leaned against the shower wall, allowing the water to pour over her and her partner, with Nora still delivering little kisses to a pleasurable zone on Ruby that she had just noticed. The two were in bliss, and the warm shower was only getting hotter.

Ruby was gasping from the girl's skill, who was kneeling on her knees to be in proper position.

"Somehow I thought you'd taste of strawberries." Nora giggled as she continued her duty. Ruby was giggling too in between moans and other sounds. The redhead stood up to embrace the girl, and ran her hand down her wet back.

"We go together really well, y'know? Kinda like cookies and cream or pancakes and syrup or strawberries and pancakes or strawberries and cream or actually i just like strawberries which would be you because I like you and you're sweet and-" Ruby cut her off by putting her hand over the girl's mouth.

"We'll figure it out later." Ruby grinned as she knelt down for a turn of her own.


	14. Chapter 14

Ruby left the bathroom in a towel, and grabbed some clothes out of her drawer. Nora waited behind to see what Ruby would bring; she hadn't brought any spare clothes and Ruby insisted she wear fresh ones. The girl came back with a set for each of them. A black top and strawberry PJs for herself and a skull print top and pink PJs for the other. She handed Nora her set.

"You sure it's alright to wear your underwear?" Nora questioned.

Ruby simply pointed at the shower they were just in. "I think we'll be fine." She giggled a bit. Then the two donned their clothes and headed outside to the dorm.

The others were sitting on the couch watching some TV, Blake deep into a book with Weiss and Yang bantering about how dumb some of the news is these days. Yang looked up and saw the couple.

"Hey guys, have fun?" She winked at Nora.

Ruby began to blush a bit, and Nora was not about to help. "Ohhhhhh, don't even get me started, sis!" Nora began explaining in _excruciating_ detail the events that had unfolded, as Ruby tried to hide her face, Blake and Weiss blushed while looking downwards, and Yang had her hands in fists in front of her, smiling widely with wide eyes.

After the fifth rendition of exactly what Ruby sounds like when she orgasms, The brunette walked over to the corner chair and shoved a throw pillow into her face, audibly remarking "kill me." Yang was the only one not taken aback by the brashness and laughed outrageously at the lovely bits of information shared with her.

"Oh man, Ruby really knows how to pick em, huh Rubes?" No sound came from the chair. Nora delighted in the fact they both had the same nickname for the girl, who would likely go blue in the face soon from how tightly the pillow was tucked into her face. Blake was poking Yang's shoulder, letting her know that she should probably go easy on the youngest.

But Yang was Yang, and that was only the beginning.

"Blake, you're right, it's not fair to be making fun of Ruby in a situation like this." Blake smiled as she turned back to her book, then bolted back up with realization.

On cue, Yang began: "Blakey here also makes cute sounds." Blake rushed to put her hands on the blondes mouth, but that wasn't about to work. Nora's eyes opened wide as she egged Yang on, and she did just that. "See, whenever she's about to finish, she grips tightly like her hands have claws, and soon after, begins to purr gently. Sometimes if she's on top, which, let me tell you, is a trip in itself, she lets out these adorable little roars and squeals, which just really gets me going."

Blake was smacking Yang's shoulder, to little effect, but was getting her point across quite nicely. She tried letting go some of her own ammo, too. "Oh yeah? Well Yang's a screamer." Yang laughed a bit at this, as she flipped her hair in response.

"Ever seen a hot blonde who wasn't?" She admitted. The room laughed a bit, except for Ruby, naturally, who was still tucked in the corner with a pillow now on her lap.

"I think we're gonna make great friends, sis! Can I call you that? I mean I know we aren't related but me and Rubes are kinda sorta maybe a thing I mean yeah we are a thing but not a thing thing but still something and you're kinda like a sister-" Nora finally inhaled. "To me a because we get along so well and you're physically Ruby's sister or her half-sister or something and I don't need to get into specifics but that's how I see it all so?"

Yang smiled a bit at this. _Rubes really knows how to pick them._ "Of course, you already act like a Xiao Long." Nora smiled wider.

Weiss retired to bed, her bunk on top of Ruby's, a bit earlier. It was just after sunset, but she felt she'd have enough for one day. Yang pulled out her box of _Cards Against Remnant_ for the two couples to play in front of the TV. They played for a couple hours, with many laughs to be had and a few jabs from Blake and Yang toward each other. Yang won the game, with her play of "Ironwood's cybernetic penis" as an answer to "What will soon enslave all of Remnant?". Nora and Ruby laughed a lot to themselves, and decides that Nora may as well stay the night, so she sent a text to Pyrrha about it. She received a winky face back, so she understood quite well.

Yang and Blake shared their bed together again, playfully poking each other, as Ruby and Nora were a bit more romantic about it all. Ruby lay facing the opposite bed with Nora behind her, cuddling from behind and occasionally poking at Ruby's chest making "squish" sounds. Things finally felt great for the girl.

 _It took a lot to get here._ She thought. _From all of Weiss' feelings to my own thoughts, I'm just glad everything worked out in the end._

Nora was asleep as Ruby began to doze off herself. Smiling, whispered to Nora "I love you."

Nora yawned a bit in response, and finally muttered.

"I love you too, pancakes."


End file.
